Baby, It's Cold Outside
by WeaslyIsMyKing
Summary: In attempt to present an olive branch to Lily, James takes Lily on a walk in the snow. But what happens when they get stuck in the Quidditch shed? Not even James knows, since for once, this wasn't his fault. RE EDITIED


Disclaimer: I don't own this song (any versions), nor do I own anything affiliated with JK Rowling's world of Harry Potter, even if I wish I did. The End.

Author's Note: To those of you who've read this before, on the whole I've merely fixed some grammar and spacing errors. However, I've had a new thought, and will be posting a new story, _Hello, I Love You_ (yes, The Doors' song) within the month. I've decided to make it a companion to this one, so I've added some details to link the two together. So read on, if you want to see the details (I'm not going to lie: it'll be hard to see the connection between the two if you don't read the new details). If you're reading for the first time, just pretend that it was always written this way.

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

By: WeaslyIsMyKing

* * *

_I really can't stay - _**But baby it's cold outside**_  
I've got to go away - _**But baby it's cold outside**

"This is all your fault, Potter," Lily Evans fumed as she furiously paced the cramped quarters of the shed. "In fact, I bet you planned this, didn't you? I wouldn't put it past you—"

"Lily, why would you ever think that I would stoop that low?" James Potter sported a puppy-dog grin, seemingly shocked that she would even consider the thought "I'm hurt, I truly am. And why'd you go back to calling me Potter? It was James a few minutes ago."

"Oh please. I've seen you stoop that low. Remember the time—"

"Point taken." James interrupted, not wanting to go down that road with her. Because she always had to go down that road every time she opened that smart mouth of hers.

"Told you. So why'd you lock us in here? If you're going to ask me out again, I'm just going to say no." Lily turned to look out the window at the growing pile of snow that was piling up in front of the door of the Quidditch shed.

"I already asked you out once this week. Do you think I'm daft enough to do it again?" James seemed rather put out by her assumption, although he had to admit that this would have been a brilliant idea, had it not been so cold. If this had been his doing, they at least would have been somewhere warm.

Lily muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Yes," but turned to him and replied, "Well if you didn't do this, who the hell did?" She sighed. "Because I really hate the cold."

"Ten to one it was Sirius. If not, I'd put my money on Remus or Peter." James rolled his eyes.

"Your friends' idea of fun is locking you in a shed?" Lily looked incredulous.

"No," James started. "My friends' idea of fun is locking me in a shed with _you_."

Lily adopted a sardonic smile and turned away from the miniscule window. "Ah."

"Yeah…" James trailed off. "So how are we getting out of here?"

"You have a wand, don't you?" Lily asked imperiously.

"Not on me at the moment…" James had the grace to look sheepish.

"Why the hell not?"

"May I ask where _your_ wand is Lily? Because I don't see you rushing to our rescue at the moment. Or perhaps you've forgotten as well—"

"It's your fault! I didn't have time to run upstairs after you accosted me in the Common Room!" Lily protested hotly, her cheeks reddening in frustration, as opposed to the cold.

"Huh," James said, thinking for a moment. "Then this _is _going to be my fault. How ironic." He smiled, revealing even, white teeth.

"Don't you 'huh,' me. How the hell are we supposed to get out of here?" Lily fumed.

"Wait it out. They'll come back for us eventually. Now that I think about it, Sirius did let slip something about a 'plan' yesterday…" James trailed off, suddenly absorbed in his thought process.

"I am NOT spending an extended amount of time with you James Potter."

"Not distracted by anything at all, are you? I like that in a woman." James grinned cheekily, much to Lily's dismay.

It was difficult to be angry with James Potter when he smiled, Lily thought, all the while snapping, "Shut up, Potter."

"No need to be snippy, Lily. Just stating a fact. Besides, maybe you should be a little nicer since we're going to spend some time together in here. You were nice enough earlier when we were walking."

Lily sighed in acquiescence. "I suppose. We did manage it earlier, after all."

"Yes, once you forget your ridiculous prejudice against me, we get along quite well."

"True," Lily agreed quietly as she turned her thoughts to the events that had led up to being stuck in this tiny shed.

* * *

_This Morning_

* * *

_This evening has been - _**Been hoping that you'd drop in**_  
So very nice - _**I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**_  
_

By the time eleven o'clock hit, the entire school knew that James Potter was hell-bent on talking to Lily Evans. However, there were those in favor of helping him, and those who were not. Of all the people he asked, he only got two honest answers as to where Lily was, and five that were complete tripe. James was well-aware of the fact that those who know the two of them were divided as to which side they were on: his or Lily's. In the end however, he did find Lily in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Evans!" James yelled the instant he set eyes on her.

"Potter!" Lily yelled back. Then in a quieter voice, she added with a smile, "Is there a particular reason you're yelling? Or am I just special?"

Sobering for a moment, James said softly, "You already know how I feel about that, Lily."

This had not been the first time James said something like this since the summer. She never should have let him do what he did… It was coming back to haunt her.

Lily's eyes went wide for a moment, and Andie and Laura, her best friends, turned to look between the two.

Silence hung in the air for a moment before Lily said, "What is it you want Potter?"

Recovering quickly, James said with a grin, "I have something to show you. Get your cloak and come with me."

"I'm busy, Potter. What made you think I would drop everything for you? Because all evidence of our past dealings says that I won't."

"It'll be your Christmas present to me," James wheedled. "And then you won't have to feel guilty about not getting me anything."

"First of all, I've gotten you something for Christmas for the past three years. Second of all, how did you know I hadn't gotten you anything yet this year?" Lily turned back toward Andie and Laura. "Which of you was it?"

Laura grinned sheepishly. "I may have let it slip to Remus a few nights ago."

"Laura, just because you're dating Remus doesn't mean you have to tell him absolutely everything about everything," Lily sighed and turned back around.

"You got me, Potter. I haven't bought your Christmas present yet. So if I do this, I'm off the hook?"

James grinned. "Absolutely."

"Fine. Let me grab my coat." Lily shook her head. _What am I thinking? Am I insane?_ She thought as she took her coat off the back of the couch.

James led her out of Hogwarts and onto the grounds. As they left the castle, the two were greeted by a gust of frigid wind.

"James, it's freezing out here. Can't this wait until spring?" Lily asked, traipsing after him into the snow, shivering a little.

"It'll be gone by then, love," James responded over his shoulder.

"Don't call me that," Lily muttered, but blushed in spite of herself.

"I can hear you, you know," James shot back, stopping for a moment so Lily could catch up with him.

"I meant for you to hear," Lily snipped, falling in step with him anyhow. She had been doing that a lot when it came to James lately—doing things despite her better judgment.

"No need to be crabby," James said, pouting a little. "Here I am, trying to show you something pretty as a piece offering and a way to get you out of giving me a present, and all you can do is snap at me."

"Oh, please. You didn't even call it a peace offering until just now. You didn't call whatever it is 'pretty,' even."

"That's because it's supposed to be a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"That figures. Lily Evans, the fun-sucker of Hogwarts."

"Ladies and gentlemen, James Potter." Lily gestured grandly, like she was presenting James to some invisible audience. "The reason I'm a fun-sucker."

"Oh come on, Lily. You don't want anyone to enjoy themselves. If everyone isn't exactly like you in your insane desire to conform to every rule, you try to make them be like you," James spat, picking up the pace as snow began to fall slowly around them.

"And if people attempt to conform to the rules in any way, you do the exact same thing," Lily huffed, attempting to keep up with him.

James stopped and turned to face Lily, who had lagged behind again. His once-angry gaze softened. "We're not so different as you seem to think Lily."

"Urgh! Why do you do that?" Lily said exasperatedly, coming to a stop in front of him.

"Do what?" James said with a puzzled look.

"Say things that make it difficult for me to stay angry with you!"

"Lucky talent, I guess," James shrugged. "Come on, we're almost there," he said, tugging her by the hand.

"Some talent. You can piss me off and cool me down." Lily extracted her hand from James', but followed him anyhow. Again, the doing things even though her better judgment disagreed.

Curiosity killed the cat after all, but maybe what the cat found out was worth it.

Almost instantly, they came upon a small fountain that Lily vaguely recalled passing once, a few years ago.

"James," she breathed, "it's beautiful."

The stone fountain glittered, covered in frost. Where water otherwise would have flowed from vases and the mouths of statues were icy streams that lent a glass look to the scene. Depicted was a young girl who had dropped several of what seemed to be vases or pots, all which had an icy stream leading from each. The Grecian statue girl knelt on the ground, seemingly attempting to pick up what she had dropped. However, her mouth was open in surprise as she stared up at a young man who stood in front of her. He seemed to be the cause of her accident. He smiled down at her with a sort of half-grin on his face. To Lily, the scene seemed as though the young man had gotten the girl flustered—it wasn't her fault that she had dropped the vases. If he hadn't kept confusing her—

Oh damn it. It was no secret that James like her, Lily knew that. But if she was projecting her confusion onto a fountain, what did that say about her? She wasn't sure she wanted to know. _Summer, summer, summer…._ That's all Lily could think of. That brief few seconds where everything she'd known flew right out the window.

"It is, isn't it?" James said, still in awe himself. When he had passed it the day before, he knew it was something he needed to show Lily. She may be uptight at times, but she loved the things other girls did just the same. She especially loved things in nature, James had thought at the time.

Besides, he'd just gotten her to call him James because of this little fountain, didn't he? This had definitely been a good idea.

"How did you find it?" she asked, never once taking her eyes from the fountain.

"Stumbled past it on accident yesterday. I immediately thought of you when I saw it. I knew you would want to see it." He looked at her now, watching her profile as she gazed at what was in front of her.

"It really is beautiful."

"Yeah," James said softly, still looking at her, still watching the way her eyes hungrily took in the faces of the boy and girl.

She turned and faced James, an incandescent smile on her face. "Thank you for showing me this James."

"You're welcome." After that smile, James knew that he'd do anything to make her smile like that again.

_My mother will start to worry - _**Beautiful, what's your hurry?**_  
My father will be pacing the floor - _**Listen to the fireplace roar**

After a few more minutes, Lily said quietly, "We'd better get back, James. People will start to wonder where we are."

"Why rush? It's not like anyone doesn't know where we are. And they certainly know that we're not doing anything mischievous," James said with a grin.

Lily smiled. "They certainly know that." She ran her fingers through her hair, tugging it out of her eyes. "But it's starting to snow harder. I'd hate to walk back if the wind picks up again."

"Good point." James smiled. "Let's go then."

Side by side, they walked slowly back slowly towards the castle in silence.

"James?" Lily asked softly. "Thank you, again. You surprised me. I'm glad."

"You act like I would never do anything like this. I _am_ nice to you Lily. Usually." He shot her a grin. "Except when you're driving me insane."

Lily smiled back. "I suppose you're right."

They walked in silence for a few more minutes until James said, "Do you mind if we stop by the Quidditch shed? I need grab my robes from in there for next week's game."

"Sure. I don't have anywhere in particular to be."

They veered towards the Quidditch shed and walked inside. James shut the door behind them to keep out the cold.

"Just hold on a minute. I have to find them…" James began rooting around in a wardrobe, seemingly perplexed. "Huh. I wonder where they went."

He moved on to a few boxes, and after moving a few around, gained access to yet another wardrobe and rooted around in that one as well. "I can't find them. Maybe Sirius took them…" James muttered to himself, still moving things.

*THUD*

"James, was that you?"

"Was what me?"

"That huge thud."

"Nope. Wasn't me. Didn't hear anything," James said distractedly, running his hand through his hair, still confused. "I can't find my robes…" He began to rummage through boxes.

"Maybe it came from outside," Lily called, walking towards the door.

"Sure!" James called, not actually hearing what she said, but agreeing anyhow.

Lily pulled the door open. Well, she tried to pull the door open. It wouldn't budge. She tried pulling instead. It wasn't any better.

"James," she called. "I can't get the door open."

"Pull harder," he called back, beginning to emerge from the pile of boxes he had been rummaging through, "it's probably stuck on the snow."

Lily threw all her weight against the door. Nothing. Nada. Zip.

She pulled with everything she had. Same thing.

"James, it's not working," Lily called again, and spun around, only to find him directly behind her.

"Oh," she said softly, her eyes widening at how close he was. "I didn't know you were right there."

"My eardrums agree," he murmured, reaching around her to try the door.

Lily breathed in the scent of James' clothes—distinctly pine-like because they had been outdoors, and peppermint.

"Do you like peppermint?" she asked, shuffling away from him, because everything she had been thinking over the past year seemed to be true. Did she just say that out loud? Lily was pretty sure she'd gone insane.

"Yeah," James said, tugging on the door. "I usually suck on a peppermint when I'm trying to think. Why?" He'd now begun putting all his weight against the door, grunting.

"No reason," Lily said, watching him with amusement. Then, suddenly, she realized something.

"It looks like we're stuck, Lily. This door has been closed with a charm, not by force."

* * *

_The Present_

* * *

_So really I'd better scurry - _**Beautiful, please don't hurry  
**_Well maybe just a half a drink more - _**Put some records on while I pour**

"We've been in here for two hours. Are you sure your friends plan on letting us out?" Lily sighed, moving from her seat on one of the boxes in the corner to walk around the room again. Sitting still for two hours simply did not agree with her.

"I'm fairly sure they like me enough to let me out of here for dinner, so yes. Dinner's in about an hour, so hopefully they'll be here any time now. Provided they remember I'm out here…" James frowned for a minute. As if assuring himself, he said, "They'll remember."

"That doesn't sound reassuring," Lily muttered, beginning to rub her arms to keep warm. It wasn't overly cold, but it was starting to seep through the warmth her jacket had provided thus far.

"As long as Remus was in on it, they won't forget. If he wasn't though…" James shook his head. "I'm sure he was in on it. He's a meddler."

"What does that mean?

"Remus… sees things. He watches people," James averted his eyes and looked everywhere except the ever-pacing Lily.

"That was helpful, James." Lily rolled her eyes.

"He… If Remus sees something and no one is doing anything about it… or are failing at what they want to do… he tries to help. Without asking."

"Help?"

"Help being the best word. Sometimes it's not helpful. Sometimes he's annoying as hell until he gets his way." James rolled his eyes this time.

"What's he helping you with?" Lily wanted to know, suddenly curious.

"Nothing you want to know about, Lily," James stated, attempting to end all discussion on the subject.

"Of course I want to know. You mentioned it and now won't tell me anything. And besides, if it's illegal, as Head Girl I'd like to get a head start on you. You being Head Boy, I don't know how this is going to get me ahead the least bit, but I'd like to try." Lily smiled.

"First off, I know you're not as dedicated as all that, because you rather like the havoc we cause. Second of all, what Remus is meddling with isn't the least bit illegal, or even against the rules. Trust me," he laughed, almost to himself. "You wouldn't like it." He smiled self-deprecatingly. "Not one bit."

"James, what could possibly be left that I wouldn't like?"

"What do you mean?"

_The neighbors might think_ -**Baby, it's bad out there**_  
Say, what's in this drink? - _**No cabs to be had out there**

"I have been stuck in this shed with you for two hours. I was outside with you for another good thirty minutes. By the time we get back, there will be at least eight rumors floating around about us. Nothing you could possibly say would aggravate me as much as that."

James snorted. "I highly doubt that."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Try me."

James hesitated. He was pretty sure that anything that came out of his mouth within the next five minutes would mostly likely incense Lily. Which he definitely did not want, considering he'd been in love with her for as long as he could remember. Not that he hadn't gone out of his way before to irk her before, or anything. But sometimes it made him feel better when she got as frustrated as he was.

James Potter hadn't always been in love with Lily Evans. In fact, the two barely spoke during their first two years at Hogwarts merely because they had nothing to talk about. Sure, they spoke occasionally, seeing how as they were in the same house, but neither found anything outstanding in the other. Then they came back for Third Year.

Being a thirteen year old, James had mostly been attracted to Lily in the way most thirteen year old boys are. That summer had been the one during which Lily blossomed; she'd finished growing her wildly curly hair out to the point that it had ceased to be quite so wild, and appeared to be mostly tame. And naturally, she'd developed in other places as well. So when James first asked her out and she rejected him, he hadn't been horribly upset. There were plenty of other girls. But because of this occurrence, James' friends and Lily's friends began to hang out together.

James was having a hard time figuring out why he hadn't been able to find anything to say to Lily. She was funny, biting, and had many, _many_, things to say, opinions to give. She was incredibly intelligent, but didn't flaunt it. She had a quite the temper. He liked that.

After the infamous Severus Snape incident during fifth year, James realized he couldn't not talk to Lily. For weeks, she refused to speak to him, half the time not even making eye contact. It was then that James began to do things merely to irritate her. And then at the end of the year he realized he was miserable. The only contact he had with her was their notoriously loud shouting matches and the times she was chewing him out for the Marauders' latest prank. Luckily, he found out for himself that this was unhealthy somewhere in the middle of their sixth year.

He tried to be nice. Unfortunately for the both of them, they were the most stubborn people most people had ever met. So for a year, James continued to be frustrated. He attempted to patch things up and she resisted. He asked her out repeatedly, thinking that maybe just one time she'd see that he was being sincere. And now they were in the Quidditch shed.

"You really want to know, Lily?"

"Of course! I don't care if I'm not going to like what you're going to say. At this point, you're completely unable to surprise me. Oddly enough, you're the only person I really know well enough to where I can safely say that." Lily shook her head dazedly, as though she had just come to this realization.

"He's helping me in my attempts to get you to go out with me."_  
_

_I wish I knew how - _**Your eyes are like starlight**_  
To break the spell - _**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**

Lily's mouth hung open for a moment.

James raised his eyebrows. "You'll catch bugs if you keep your mouth open like that."

Lily's mouth snapped shut. "You… What?"

"I'm guessing you're lack of an irate response has to do with the involvement of Remus?"

"Yeah…" Lily said vaguely, shaking her head. "I don't understand."

"What?"

"Anything."

"Remus is helping me because he thinks I've got a worthy cause. And you know he doesn't do anything unless his warped mind thinks it's worthy."

"And you're a worthy cause?"

"Thank you, Lily. I had no idea your opinion of me was so low." James shook his head bitterly.

"No! I didn't mean it like that, James. I just meant your 'cause…' Remus finds it worthy?"

"Oh. And yes, I suppose he does." Lily noticed that James was suddenly unable to make eye contact.

"Why?"

"Why what?" James sighed.

"Why does he think it's worthy?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because I'm wondering if you really want to know the answers."

Lily stepped closer, folding her arms. They were now three feet apart, coming dangerously close to being in each others' space, something they hadn't been in for quite a while.

"I do. I didn't think that was what you were going to say," she said softly, "and I thought I knew you. So I want to know."

"He's helping me because I didn't know what to do. I tried everything I could think of, Lily. I needed help," James said softly, still staring at the floor.

"With me?"

James finally looked up, his hazel eyes burning with disbelief. "Lily, you don't understand anything, do you? I've been trying to fix things with you for the past year. What else was I supposed to do?" He stepped a foot closer, meaning there was only a foot between them. Lily's mouth fell open again.

Definitely in each others' space at this point, Lily thought.

"You've been trying…"

"Yep. Sure have Lily." James looked angry. "I've been trying so hard you can't even tell."

"Oh my…"

"And now you know. I've knowingly been in love with you since fifth year. I was probably in love with you before that. So go ahead Lily. Say something, because I've had enough." James looked down at her.

Lily, who had previously been staring at James' chest because that was what was at her eye level and she didn't have the courage to look up, murmured, "I… I find that very hard to believe."

"Why?" James burst out. "Lily, look at me!"

Slowly, Lily lifted her head, her green eyes meeting his hazel, though instead of indignation, hers bore confusion and trepidation.

"How could you possibly find that hard to believe? I've asked you out possibly a hundred times!" James began to run a hand through his hair again, a clear sign of desperation and agitation.

"I never thought you were serious!" Lily exclaimed.

James muttered under his breath, "There's the Lily I know." Out loud, he said, "Ninety percent of the time I was completely serious. Give or take a few times in the beginning there."

"You never acted as though it was serious! Everything was a joke, James. And I suppose the pranks you played on me and on the rest of the unsuspecting student body were about this too?"

"And now you know how frustrated I felt with you."

Lily's eyes widened. "You didn't, James."

"Oh, I did." James smiled wickedly. "You have no idea how cathartic it was, Lily. No idea."

Lily tried to step back, but James followed her, keeping the distance between them within a foot. "So you're telling me that the pranks you've pulled in the last two years were because you were frustrated with me?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think she's finally got it!" James raised his eyebrows. "So now what?"

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir - _**Mind if I move in closer?**_  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - _**What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
**_I really can't stay - _**Baby don't hold out**_  
Ahhh, but it's cold outside_

"This is insane, James. Absolutely insane. You're insane, actually. You've never even—" Lily started exasperatedly. She was cut off by James, who had decided that the best way to ensure she stopped talking was to kiss her. Lily didn't think that this was a good idea.

James thought this was an excellent idea. The instant Lily had began to protest again, he figured there was only one way he was going to listen to him was if he did something drastic. Kissing her seemed drastic enough, since he was liable to get hit because of it. Therefore, he kissed her as swiftly as possible, dropping his lips softly on hers and removing them almost immediately. Sparks ran through his body at the brief contact, and prayed to God she'd let him kiss her again.

Somewhere in the back of his head he remembered the last time he'd been lucky enough to kiss her. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten out of getting hit with that one, either. A fleeting image of a sunny Diagon Alley flashed through his mind before his thoughts (almost immediately) flashed back to the kiss at hand.

Lily had been kissed before. Sure, not a thousand times, but definitely enough to know that having James' warm lips on hers for a matter of seconds probably shouldn't have made her as happy as it did. Honestly, she'd been kissed by James Potter before. The same peculiar feeling from before washed over her. Something about him kissing her felt right, and that wasn't logical. Because half the time she wanted to kill him, right? Right? Well, not the times when he was making her laugh. And not when—Oh, shit. He really wasn't all that bad, honestly.

Lily looked back up at James and smiled. "Why'd you stop?"

"I thought you might hit me," James whispered.

"Nope."

"Well, then." James bent his head again.

*BOOM*

"James!" Sirius began to chatter loudly. "I swear I didn't mean to leave you in here for so long mate! Moony reminded me that you were in here about ten minutes ago. That spell you gave me should have worn off half an hour ago, but then Peter said my pronunciation was off, and I didn't—"

_I simply must go_ -**But baby, it's cold outside  
**_The answer is no - _**But baby, it's cold outside**

"I'm sorry, Sirius. The spell_ James_ gave you?" Lily cut in, shoving past James to stand in front of Sirius.

"Well, yeah. I'm shit with charms, really, so Jamesie here had to give me a locking charm—"

Lily whirled around. "You _gave_ him a spell! How could I have believed you for even a minute! You never change, Potter. You never will! I can't believe you—"

"Lily, wait…" James pleaded, trying to explain.

"No!" Lily stormed, pushing past Sirius (who looked befuddled). "I think you've done plenty of explaining today Potter."

In a flurry of windblown red hair and steadily falling snow, Lily was gone. James watched for a moment, until his gaze locked onto Sirius.

"You wanker!" James shouted. "You bloody idiot! Things were going fine, and then you _had_ to remember that you'd locked me in here? And you _had_ to mention that I'd given you that damn charm at one point? Now she'll—"

"Well at least I let you out," Sirius grumbled.

"You don't get it, do you Padfoot? I kissed her!"

"You're an idiot, Prongs. Now she'll never speak to you again. You don't need Moony to tell you that."

"No, Padfoot. She was fine with that," James ground out, still furious, and even more furiously thinking how to fix this.

"Really? That's weird. I kind of got the feeling that you repulse her."

"Apparently not," James said sarcastically. "What she didn't like was thinking that I planned on locking her in here with me."

"But you didn't. Moony and I locked you in here." Sirius looked confused again. Although rather intelligent, he had a maddening tendency to miss the obvious.

"Yes, Padfoot, I know that. She, however, thinks I planned it because the way you put your sentences together. So thanks, mate." James shook his head, and walked out into the snow._  
_

_This welcome has been - _**How lucky that you dropped in**_  
So nice and warm - _**Look out the window at that storm**

"I _hate_ James Potter!" Lily cried, stomping into the seventh year Gryffindor girls' dormitory.

"What else is new, dear?" Andie asked, looking up from her Transfiguration book, happy for the distraction.

"I was locked in a shed with him for two hours, that's what's new," Lily grumbled, pulling the coverlet off her bed and wrapping herself in it before sliding to the floor, where Andie was situated.

"Before you say anything else, hold on." Andie turned and yelled in the direction of the bathroom, "Laura! Lily's got a story! And she hates Potter!"

Laura, hearing this, wandered out of the bathroom and asked, "So what else is new?"

"That's what I wanted to know," Andie replied, dog-earing the page she was on in the Transfiguration textbook and setting it aside.

Laura plopped to the floor. "So spill," she told Lily, giving her undivided attention.

"I was locked in the Quidditch shed for an hour with Potter. I am now angry with Potter. End of story," Lily grumbled.

"Oh, I have a feeling you're leaving approximately fifty percent of the story out there, Lil," Laura bet.

"I'm guessing more like sixty to seventy percent," Andie put in.

"Oh, fine," Lily muttered, and then launched into the story, leaving nothing out. As the story wore on, both Laura and Andie's eyes widened considerably, and at one point, Laura's mouth even fell open.

"You're joking," Andie breathed, once Lily was done.

"Unfortunately not."

"So what are you going to do?" Laura asked, closing her mouth.

"Hate him forever, I think," Lily said thoughtfully, pondering her options._  
_

_My sister will be suspicious - _**Man, your lips look delicious**_  
My brother will be there at the door - _**Waves upon a tropical shore**_  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - _**Ohhh your lips are delicious**_  
Well maybe just a cigarette more - _**Never such a blizzard before**

"Please, Lily. You're just made because everyone's suspicions about the two of you are actually right, and now you have to go and admit it. And your pride's hurt because he tricked you," Andie said sagely.

"Fine. I'll hate him for a little while then. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, it is. Now, what was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Kissing James Potter, of course!" Laura cut in excitedly.

"It was good," Lily smiled. "It was very good, as you very well know. We discussed this over the summer." She sighed. "He's an idiot."

"We knew that already, and so did you. Can't hold that against him," Laura quipped, looking up as a fourth year girl, Hannah, rushed in.

"Sorry to interrupt!" she squeaked. "But I'm supposed to tell Lily something."

"What is it?" Lily asked, standing up and unwinding herself from the coverlet.

"James Potter is downstairs. He wants to talk to you," the younger girl squeaked again, and ran back down the stairs.

"Oh, good," Lily said sarcastically. "I'll be stuck up here forever."

"Or you could go down there," Andie said, not quite innocently.

"I'm not done hating him yet. And since when does he think I'm going to do whatever he asks? Just because he got away with kissing me this summer—"

"Lily, we've been over this. You didn't let him get away with kissing you. You outright let him kiss you. You _like_ him." Andie sighed. They'd been through this before. Several times.

"Well I wish I didn't," Lily grumbled.

"Now seems as good a time as ever to get over that," Laura said, walking back into the bathroom so she could take the shower she'd initially gone in there for.

"I've only been hating him for twenty minutes," Lily protested, as Andie began to shuffle her towards the stairs.

"Since you've deduced on your own that you don't actually hate him, I suggest you go downstairs and straighten this mess out with him. I'd hate for you to miss out just because you're afraid."

With that, Andie left Lily standing on the stairs to make her decision.

She walked slowly down the stairs.

_I've got to go home_ -**But, baby, you'll freeze out there**_  
Say, lend me your coat - _**It's up to your knees out there**

"I hear you've got something to say to me, James," Lily called when she reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Does the use of my first name indicate that you're not angry with me anymore?" James asked hopefully.

"Not at all." Lily walked past him towards the portrait hole. "Are you coming?"

"We're not going back outside, are we?"

"Are you serious? It's freezing out there. We are, however, not going to do this in here where the entire House can watch." With that, she disappeared.

James followed as Lily wound around several corridors, seemingly on her way to nowhere. All at once, she stopped and opened a door. A broom cupboard. How appropriate.

"Interesting choice of room, there Lily," James commented as she shoved him inside.

"Shut up. This was the best I could come up with."

James laughed softly. "Ok, then. Now let me explain—"

"No. This time it's my turn. I'm going to do all the talking, got it?" Lily stared at him defiantly, daring him to contradict her.

James nodded, not daring to say a word.

"I can't do this anymore, James. I hated you for a long time—maybe not hated, but marginally disliked you for a very long time. And then I discovered that I hated not talking to you, so I thought about maybe forgiving you. Then you decided to 'patch things up' by asking me out at least once a week. Now, at that point I didn't realize what you were trying to do. But you managed to make me forget that I didn't like you. You annoyed the living hell out of me, but I didn't hate you. After you kissed me in Diagon Alley, I couldn't decide whether I was overjoyed or irritated. And then today, we were stuck in a shed for two hours. You said things. And now I don't know what I want to do about that because I'm torn between whether or not I like you like everyone seems to think I do, or if I'm still just annoyed with you." Lily took a breath. "Because if you didn't annoy the hell out of me half the time, I'm pretty sure I'd like you."

"Are you finished?" James asked.

"Yes, I'm finished. I'm glad you have a response, James. You know I—" Lily started before James clamped a hand over her mouth. Lily's eyes widened when he removed his hand, but stayed silent.

"In response—"

"Sorry."

"It's fine," James said, shaking his head. "I wouldn't expect any less. Anyhow. My response. I've done stupid things to get your attention Lily. You've done some stupid things too."

Lily opened her mouth, but James put his hand over it again.

"I'm not finished. We're both stubborn, and sometimes I'm pretty sure you're the more hard-headed of the two of us. But I can't do this anymore either. I've been in love with you for so long that—"

"James, I don't think—"

"Stop interrupting. I know you were about to say that I wouldn't know what being in love feels like."

Lily looked indignant, but said nothing, indicating that that was, in fact, what she was about to say.

"See? You wouldn't even speak to me for almost a year and you knew what I was going to say, and I knew what you were going to say._  
_

_You've really been grand - _**I thrill when you touch my hand**_  
But don't you see - _**How can you do this thing to me?**

"I think about you to the point it's unhealthy. Some days my goal is just to make you smile. Some days I just want to you to say something to me because I've inadvertently made you angry, and I don't like it when you're angry with me. I like fighting with you because I like knowing that I can get under your skin, which means you have to feel some sort of emotion towards me. And every time I've asked you out, I've always wanted you to say yes. After Diagon Alley this summer, I've been even more screwed up. And sometimes I wonder why you make me feel this way, because I'm tired of being tied up and twisted."

For the second time that day, Lily was rendered speechless.

"So there you have it Lily. I'm in love with you. Care to comment?" James smiled self-deprecatingly again. "Because unfortunately, two years of pining makes a guy kind of desperate. So it'd be great if you could say something at all."

"I've been an idiot, haven't I?" she whispered, mostly to herself. Out loud, she said, "Of all days for everything to make sense…" Lily trailed off as James moved towards her. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you again. Is that acceptable?" James laughed buoyantly. "Because it sounds like you've finally given up on disliking me, and that makes me very happy."

"Oh." Lily smiled too, saying, "I find that quite acceptable, actually, but I'm still—"

James cut her off again by kissing her. Unlike the first, this was a real kiss, meaning it lasted long than three seconds. Aside from the time part, James had both of his hands so tangled in Lily's hair that it was debatable as to whether he was ever going to be able to get them out. Lily's hands were similarly employed, making his hair even messier than it typically was.

"James," Lily murmured against his lips, attempting to pull away. "I—"

"Hush," James said, securing his mouth over hers again. Not that Lily was complaining, or anything.

His lips were soft and warm, and she—FOCUS, LILY!, she thought.

"James," she tried again.

James sighed and pulled back approximately three inches. "You know, Lily, here we are, happy, not fighting for once, and you want to stop. I find something very wrong with that."

"I'm still angry with you for locking us in the shed." Lily attempted to get farther away, but James had managed to disengage one hand and put it around her waist, thus preventing her.

"I didn't lock us in the shed. Sirius is an idiot, and used a charm that I taught him a few weeks ago, and he didn't do it right. And if I was going to trap you somewhere, don't you think I'd have the forethought to trap us somewhere warm, like I said before?"

"You have a point there. I suppose—"

"Thank god you believe me. Now hush."

"But—"

James proceeded to kiss her again, even more enthusiastically than before. Somehow, he had managed it to where she was pressed against the door, bringing them flush against each other. Confident that he had her exactly where he wanted her, James pulled away momentarily and took a breath.

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - _**Think of my life long sorrow**_  
At least there will be plenty implied - _**If you caught pneumonia and died  
**_I really can't stay - _**Get over that hold out  
**_**Ohhh, baby it's cold outside**_

"James?" Lily asked.

"Hmm?" he said, kissing her on the forehead. He rested his chin on top of her head.

"What are we going to tell people?"

"That half of them have lost their bets, and the other half, that they've won."

"That sounds like a poorly executed plan," Lily admonished, tugging on his tie so she could look into his face.

"Too bad. I'm too busy to come up with a better one," he whispered. And he kissed her again.


End file.
